1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glass block.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to use a metal or wooden post as the connecting edge of two walls laid, for instance, of parallelepipedal glass blocks and to be joined at right or obtuse angles. The post also may form part of a frame in which the glass block walls are set.
It is also conventional to interconnect two glass block walls such that the gap at the connecting edges is filled with concrete.
Both the use of a post of metal or wood as well as pouring concrete into the gap have the disadvantage of interrupting the transparency of the glass block wall in the area of the corner whereby the overall aesthetic effect of the glass block wall is disturbed in the corner.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a glass block by the use of which glass block walls may be made transparent also in the areas of corners and the abutting glass block walls may be given a uniform appearance also in the corner region.